Class ideas
These classes may be added to World of Warcraft in a future expansion pack. Note that some classes may be saved for hero classes. If it is later announced it will be a hero class, we will move it to the appropriate place. Archmage Archmages were the ruling class of the Kirin Tor mage society and usually resided within the Violet Citadel of Dalaran. It is possible, yet pure speculation, that once the magical city is completely rebuilt, players will be able to train as the Archmage hero class. According to EnoYls aka Rob Pardo regarding such a class: "As to the Water Elemental we played around with him quite a bit, and did try some of the suggestions and he never felt "right". It may be re-introduced for a Mage hero class spell."http://news.thottbot.com/?search=re-introduced%20for%20a%20Mage%20hero%20class This 'Water Elemental' spell referenced by Pardo may or may not differ from the Water Elemental spell already planned for release with the Burning Crusade. As of now, this spell is offered as the 41 point frost tree talent to the Mage class. Barbarian The Warriors currently in Warcraft wear extremely heavy armor, yet there are other fighters who wear far less (orcish Grunts for example). This could be a new class for some of the more barbaric races (most of whom are within the Horde). Bard The Bard is a popular speculative musical class with ideas drawn from a number of different fantasy games. It could use ballads and music to buff party members and do crowd control. Beastmaster Beastmasters featured in The Frozen Throne in the shape of Rexxar. Since Beastmasters are like Hunters, they might be a Hunter hero class. Possible Bonus: Multiple pets. Blademaster Blademasters were an agile, "samurai"-like Orc hero from Warcraft III. They were skilled orcish swordsmen who came from the original Burning Blade Clan. Parts of this class were rolled into the warrior and rogue classes. It could be a possible race-specific Hero class for orc rogues/warriors, though of course other posibilities are open. Possible bonus: Mirror Image; the Hero makes false duplicates of himself to fool the enemy. Brewmaster Brewmasters originally hail from Pandaria, but in WoW a quest chain reveals that other races occasionally follow the teachings of these wandering Pandaren as well. A Brewmaster class could possibly be implemented to fill the desire some players show for a bard-like class option, since along with their love of drinking the Brewmasters are said to have a love for the tales and stories of the different cultures they meet - and these tales could easily include songs. More likely to become a profession than a class. Brewmaster class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=42584840&postId=425912503 Demon Hunter The Demon Hunter was a night elf hero class from Warcraft III, though that is not the only race they are associated with. They use demonic energies to augment their combat skills, as well as having an inventory of spells as well, so they could be an effective hybird melee/magic class. Could be racially limited to Night Elves and Blood Elves, though Orcs could pick up on it too, since they share a love of combat as well as warlock magic. As a hero class, could derive from Warrior or Rogue classes because of their positions as the most versetile melee classes, or Warlock and Mage classes for their arcane skills. Far Seer The Far Seer was an orc Shaman hero class from Warcraft III. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for orcs. Possible bonus: Spirit Wolf Pet Herald Herald idea - the Herald is a very malleable class inspired by real world standard bearers. It could use totem-like battle standards and warhorns (left-hand items) for buffs, spells, crowd control etc. and could possibly use both melee and ranged weaponry. It contains some similarities to shaman/warrior/hunter classes and the suggested bard class. See also: a 'Raider'-like Horde Herald class idea. Knight The Knight is a class based on the Raiders and Knights of previous Warcraft games. Unlike the similarly aligned Paladin, a Knight would fight on a mount and specialize in polearms. It would probably be a melee tank, possibly with a few buffing skills. Medic/Tinker A possible technology-based healing class for gnomes and other appropriate non-religious races (possibly Horde goblins in the future? Due to the technological like they could possibly be tied in with the 'Tinker' class. Monk The 'Monk' is a class filling the role of an unwanted aggro handler. This was suggested as being a genuine unfilled role in most MMORPGs. A tank can run to taunt unwanted aggro from weaker characters though this can cause chaos in a party if the tank is not initially successful. Offtanks are the only obvious existing choice for this role though it is largely a waste. The Monk's skills operate through a unique mode; "on enemy attack". This is to say activated abilities are completed when the targetted enemy attacks. An example of usage would be that in a party an enemy on the tank is aggroed to a caster. The Monk would target the enemy, approach, and activate an ability that blocks the next enemy attack and causes them damage. This effect represents the monk blocking and countering the enemy move. The monk, being a practical character concept has not been worked into World of Warcraft lore. Mountain King The Mountain King was a dwarven hero class from Warcraft III. As a Hero Class, this could come from any of the Dwarves' original classes as they are all based on Melee Combat. Possible bonus would be the transformation into an avatar and becoming immune to most magic. Mystic The Mystic would be a class similar to the Mage, Shaman and Warlock classes; being a combination of a spellcaster and healer with some melee and special abilities that allow chain spells, chain healing, and chain curses. It would also have mystic runes (with effects like damage and healing over time) with special effects: for example, if a Mystic dies they could trade a mystic rune for a resurrection (obviously restricted to higher levels). This class would most likely be for the night elf, blood elf, draenei and troll races. Alternatively, it could be a hero class for shamans. Necromancer/Acolyte/Necrolyte/Necrologist The Necromancer (also see Necrolyte and Acolyte) was originally planned as a class for World of Warcraft, but did not make the cut. Blizzard wanted all classes to be different, and the design was simply too close to that of the Warlock. This could end up being a Forsaken or human-specific hero class based on the Priest or Mage classes. See this offbeat, 'nicer' version of the Necromancer (called the Necrologist) from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=34965038 Ranger/Archer The Ranger class has appeared in numerous Warcraft games, especially in the ranks of elves. It could appear as a Hunter-like class without pets, or as a race specific blood elf Hunter hero class. Runemaster The Runemaster is a hand-to-hand melee fighter originating in the WoW pen-and-paper RPG(More Magic and Mayhem). All lore from the PnP RPG is approved by Chris Metzen before it goes into print and some lore is co-developed by the two teams. (MMORPG and PnP RPG) Therefore, it is possible that the WoW developers might draw inspiration from the PnP RPG for future developments, as they appear to have done with The Nightmare. Based on the RPG the Runemaster would probably be a class for tauren or dwarves if included, with night elves, orcs, or trolls being possible as well. A Runemaster idea from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47204006&sid=1 Another Runemaster from the WoW US forums: http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=47010972 Sorceror/Wizard/Battlemage A blend of the mage and warlock class (and could appear as a hero class for either), possibly featuring non-demonic 'familiars' or heavier armor (especially with the Battlemage). Spellbreaker The Spellbreaker was a Warcraft III blood elven anti-magic unit, which the Silvermoon City Guardians resemble. It could end up being a race-specific Blood Knight (Paladin) hero class for blood elves. Spellbreaker class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=11963429&sid=1&pageNo=1 Spirit Walker The Spirit Walker tauren unit featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for tauren. Templar Many Paladins and other Warriors became Templars when they joined the Argent Dawn. Argent Dawn Templar are a prestige class in More Magic and Mayhem sourcebook. This could inspire a Hero class for Paladins. Vanguard The Vanguard, master of blade and bow, would be a fighter that excels in both ranged (filling in the gap we currently have regarding ranged combatants)and melee combat with skills relating to different elements. He would use mana and wear heavy armor. Vanguard class idea from the WoW forums. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=21532303&sid=1 Warden The Warden was a night elf hero class in The Frozen Throne. It could end up being a race-specific Rogue hero class for night elves. Possible bonus: Summoning the Avatar of Vengeance. Werewolf Werewolf would be a melee fighter oriented on doing heavy damage. It would have three forms: Human, Werewolf and Wolf, each having it's own advantage and disadvantage. Witch Doctor The Witch Doctor troll unit featured in Warcaft III, and some parts of it were wrapped up into the WoW Shaman class. It could end up being a race-specific Shaman hero class for trolls. Potion doc The Potion doc class is featured in the Horde Player's Guide he is a master of Alchemy and is similar to the Warcraft III hero unit Goblin Alchemist. He could fill the roles of a Healer with throwing potions that heal and add buffs and the roles of a ranged DPS-er with throwing explosive and poison potions. References See also *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Category:Classes Category:Rumors